Natalie Renou-Briggs
Natalie Renou-Briggs (nee Briggs) is one of the main characters of the story Soixante-Trois Airlines. Early Life Natalie was born Matthew Colin Briggs on the 30th of November 1992 in Manchester, where she was raised in the Openshaw district. She has one older brother, Greg (b 1987) and two younger sisters, Ellen (b 1995) and Sasha (b 1997). Natalie's parents separated when she was eight and she and her siblings were raised by their mother, but Natalie remains on good terms with her father. From a young age, Natalie was obsessed with all things feminine, and had a special fascination for jewellery, especially long, dangly earrings. Working for Soixante-Trois Natalie started work for Soixante-Trois Airlines in February 2014, six months before Jessica and Paige and at the same time as Anna-Jade. At the start of her employment, she lived in the same flat as Elsa Krause and Marie and Zoe Renou. Natalie and Zoe quickly developed an attraction for each other and entered into a relationship that they kept secret from Marie- Zoe's sister- out of fear of her disapproval. to be continued Trivia *Natalie lives and works successfully full-time as a woman, but is not taking any steps to physically transition such as taking hormones, nor does she have any desire to, making her unique amongst the transgendered characters in the Jamieverse. She does, however, identify as female, and has legally changed her name to reflect her adopted gender. **Natalie later legally changed her first name back to Matthew, but kept Natalie as a middle name to reflect her identifying as both genders. **Natalie has no preference as to which pronouns are used to address her. Feminine pronouns are solely used on this page for consistency. *Natalie is something of a savant when it comes to languages- regardless of which country she's flying to for work, she will always be able to say 'hello', 'goodbye' and selected other phrases. **She is fluent in English (her native language), French, German, Italian and Spanish, can (for the most part) hold down a conversation in Portuguese, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Russian and Polish, and knows the odd phrase of Finnish, Catalan, Flemish, Irish, Welsh, Czech, Slovak, Greek, Turkish, Ukrainian, Lithuanian, Latvian, Arabic, Mandarin and Japanese. She has expressed an interest in learning Hindi, Urdu and Afrikaans. *Natalie, like her brother Greg and sister Ellen is a fan of Manchester City Football Club. *Natalie has an IQ of 144, the highest of any character in the Jamieverse. The only characters with a Mensa level IQ are Viks Benedict, Sarah Phillips-Thomas, Priya Malik and Bryony Moore. *Natalie is a member of the UK Labour Party. *Natalie is left-handed. *Natalie's idol is the British comedian Eddie Izzard. *Natalie's favourite music act are the band Oasis. *Natalie has two tattoos- a stylised '22' on her shoulder blade to commemorate her membership of The Tutu Project, and a worker bee on her hip, a symbol of her hometown. **The 22 also has double meaning as it was also the number of people killed in the Manchester bombing, however Natalie already has the '22' tattoo prior to the attack. Category:Characters Category:Transgendered Characters Category:Soixante-Trois Airlines Employees Category:English Characters Category:The Tutu Project Category:LGB Characters Category:Characters Born in 1992